Drive slip control systems vehicle are known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,536, where at least one (usually two) driven wheels reduce the engine torque when a preset slippage threshold is exceeded. When the slippage value falls below this threshold, the engine torque is increased, for example, by changing the throttle position stepwise until at least one wheel is unstable again. This procedure is referred to as a control cycle which, in most cases, is repeated several times successively in a control procedure. In known systems, the height of the steps is continuously increased to obtain a progressive curve of increase of the engine torque curve.